


Dissertation Distraction

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Sexual Situations, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Newlywed neighbors Amy and Rory are making it impossible for young Benjamin Smith to work on his doctoral thesis.  Little does he suspect that he might be partially to blame for the constant interruptions...Prompt: Neighbors AUPairing: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams





	Dissertation Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Benjamin lost his place in his dissertation draft. Again. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered. Yes, he’d had to scramble to find a new flat (on a grad student’s budget, no less) after Craig had needed the space for a new baby. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t entitled to a little peace and quiet from his neighbors. “Instead, they’re _shagging_ for the third time today. I mean, I get it. I’m young. I have a libido. I’m able to appreciate that the Ponds are extremely good-looking human beings. I’m not opposed to people having a good time. I would love to be making...coital exhortations of my own. But here I am, stuck talking to myself.” He threw his book across the room and swore--especially once he realized that he’d now lost his place in the book, to boot. 

“Here I am,” he continued, “brilliant and unappreciated.” A throaty cry interrupted his rant. “Right, that does it.” He stood, brushed the lint from his jacket, and stomped out into the hallway, down to the next room over, and rapped firmly on the front door. “I’m here to give you a piece of my mind!” He barked, probably more melodramatically than necessary.

The door, not properly closed, popped open, allowing him a full view of the living room. Benjamin had just enough time to see what Rory was wearing (a very stylish and familiar bowtie and a tweed jacket) before he realized what Amy was not wearing (anything) and hastily shut the door again. “Terribly sorry,” he called through the door. “But if you could just keep it...down.” He trailed off as Amy opened the door, this time wearing a nightie and a dressing gown. “Sorry, but, ahem, was your husband dressed like me?”

“Shut up and get inside,” Amy said through gritted teeth. Well, never let it be said he didn’t appreciate a woman who knew what she wanted, he thought with a shrug.

He was a little disappointed to see Rory was in his pajamas. “What happened to the bowtie? Bowties are cool! And sexy, apparently.” He grinned and unselfconsciously adjusted his own.

“Just when I thought this couldn’t get more arousing,” Rory groused. “Awkward. More awkward.”

“What my darling husband is trying to say is,” Amy began, flouncing onto the sofa where, not five minutes before, they had been engaging in activities of the naked kind, “is that you turn us on.”

“Really? Me? Erotic?” Benjamin turned the color of his maroon braces. 

“No, I don’t have any idea either,” Rory apologized. “But here we are.”

“Hang on,” Benjamin twigged, “are you including me in that ‘we’?”

“If you like,” Amy replied with a wink.

Rory cleared his throat to tap the brakes on the conversation. “Maybe we should actually get to know each other a little better?”

So much for my dissertation, Benjamin thought.


End file.
